monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cleo de Nile/Lalki
Na tej stronie znajduje się lista lalek Cleo de Nile. Lalki Basic Cleo_&_Deuce_Basic.jpg|Lalka Cleo_de_Nile.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N2854 Cleo ubrana jest w złoty kombinezon z bandaży. Nie posiada on ramiączek. Na nim założona jest błękitna tunika z siateczki. Mumia ma na prawym udzie opaskę, za którą schowany jest jej telefon komórkowy. W skład akcesoriów lalki wchodzi złoty pasek, kolczyki, bransoleta na ramię i opaska z klejnotami. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Deuce'em Gorgonem. Dawn of the Dance Cleo_DOTD.jpg|Lalka 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: sierpień 2010, lipiec 2011 * Numer modelu: T6067; - * Numer asortymentu: T6070; W2146 Cleo ubrana jest w zielono-turkusowo-żółtą sukienkę. Jej górny, turkusowy pas zastępują ramiączka stroju. Na prawej nodze lalki widnieje złoty bandaż. Turkusowe buty ozdobione są obcasem z małym, złotym diamencikiem. Włosy Cleo w tej serii sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Ozdobione są one niebieskimi i złotymi pasemkami. Gloom Beach Cleo_GB_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: listopad 2010; lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7987, - * Numer modelu: T7990, W2823 Cleo ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy złożony z żółtych i czarnych pasków. Talia lalki przepasana jest morskim pareo. Lewa noga i prawa ręka dziewczyny wyposażone są w bandaże. Są one w takich samych kolorach co kostium. Buty na koturnach mumii są koloru morskiego. Włosy lalki związane są w koński ogon. W skład akcesoriów lalki wchodzą turkusowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, trójkątne, złote kolczyki i złoty wachlarzyk. Dead Tired Cleodeadtired.jpg|Lalka Cleo_DT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7974 Cleo ubrana jest w dwuczęściową piżamę. Jest ona żółto-niebieska. Wygląda, jakby zrobiona była z bandaży. Lalka ma również na prawej ręce opatrunek w tych samych kolorach co piżama. Niebieskie kapcie Cleo ozdobione są wężowymi buźkami. Włosy lalki pozbawione są grzywki. Na głowie, Cleo nosi opaskę z oczami Horusa (egipskiego boga). Jest ona w żółto-niebieskie paski. Do lalki dołączona jest szczotka i lampka nocna w kształcie piramidy. School's Out 28047a817a10ac631375e0e7fd898225.jpg|Lalka Cleo_de_Nile_SO_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7991 Cleo ma na głowie złotą opaskę w stylu hipisowskim. Włosy dziewczyny ozdobione są dodatkowymi, niebieskimi pasemkami oraz ukośną grzywką. W uszach mumia ma złote, kwadratowe kolczyki z okiem Horusa. Na szyi zaś, złotą obrożę z niebieskimi diamencikami. Cleo ubrana jest w zielony top bez rękawów ze złoto-czarnym ściągaczem, ozdobne bandaże w czarno-niebiesko-żółte pasy, czarną mini ozdobioną złotym pasem oraz czarne leginsy z motywem bandaży. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieją dwie trójkątne bransoletki. Jedna jest niebieska, a druga - złota. Buty mumii to niebieskie sandałki na obcasie w kształcie klepsydry. Go Monster High Team!!! Cleo_GMHT!!!_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_GMHT!!!_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Go Monster High Team!!!' * Wydanie: sierpień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7966 W tej serii Cleo ubrana jest w czarny strój Potworniarki. Jest on wykończony różowo-białymi paskami w kształcie błyskawic na dole sukienki i różowymi paskami przy dekolcie. Sukienka przepasana jest paskiem podobnym do tego, który ją wykańcza. Na piersi Cleo widnieje logo Monster High. Buty dziewczyny to białe adidasy na obcasie z różowymi zdobieniami i czarnymi sznurówkami. Na udach, szyi, rękach i lewej łydce Cleo widnieją żółte bandaże. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torba z logiem Monster High, różową i dwoma białymi rączkami oraz różową kieszonką na napój, czarno-różowe pompony, a także czarny megafon z różowymi wykończeniami. Maul Session Moulcleo.jpg Cleo_MS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: styczeń 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: W9124 W skład akcesoriów dla Cleo wchodzi złoty, jednoczęściowy kombinezon wiązany na szyi. Ozdobiony jest wzorem z bandaży. Buty dla lalki również są złote, a także ozdobione czarnymi elementami. W pudełku można również znaleźć dwie złote bransolety z motywem bandaży, niebieską torebkę ze złotym sarkofagiem, krem w niebieskim pudełeczku oraz złotą fiolkę z perfumami. Ghouls Rule Cleo_GR_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo GR art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghouls Rule' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3712 * Numer modelu: X3718 W tej serii Cleo ma włosy sięgające jej ramion. Ozdobione są one niebieskimi pasemkami. Mają one grzywkę oraz koka z tyłu głowy. Na szyi dziewczyny widnieje złoty naszyjnik z podobizną węża. Lalka ubrana jest w złotą suknię w niebieskie paski. Ma ona czarną szarą pelerynę z czarnymi paskami. Podobny wzór ma dolna część sukienki, zaczynająca się w udach Cleo. Ma ona jednak turkusowe paski. Na obu nadgarstkach dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoletka. Buty lalki są koloru morskiego. Mają one po dwie wstążeczki w górnej części, a ich obcas jest pod palcami. Jest to odwrócona, złota piramida. Do lalki dołączony jest błękitny kociołek, niebieska szczotka oraz srebrno-złota waza ze srebrną łyżką i kubkiem. Skull Shores Cleo SS doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo SS art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4489 Włosy Cleo są krótko ścięte; sięgają ramion. Są pomalowane na czarno. Grzywka dziewczyny jest koloru niebieskiego. Lalka ubrana jest w cielisty jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, wiązany na szyi brązowym sznurkiem. Oprócz niego, Cleo ma na sobie również spodnie zaczynające się pod jej piersiami. Są one zwiewne, mają kolor morski. Ozdobione są licznymi bohomazami w kolorze żółtym. Buty lalki to turkusowe sandałki na obcasie. Przedstawia on człowieka utrzymującego ciężar ciała dziewczyny. Uszy Cleo przebite są długimi, morskimi kolczykami. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieje długa bransoleta. Ma ona kolor czarny i zielony. Lalka jest dostępna do zakupienia wyłącznie w pięciopaku z Ghoulią, kolorową Frankie, Clawdeen i Draculaurą. Picture Day Cleo PD doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo PD.JPG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: Y4313 W tej serii włosy Cleo są czarno-niebieskie. Grzywka dziewczyny, a także czubek głowy ozdobione są złotymi pasemkami. Lalka ubrana jest w granatową tunikę z motywem bandaży. Przepasana jest ona złotym pasem. Cleo ma na sobie również złoto-czarne legginsy, a jej buty to granatowe sandałki na złotym koturnie. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoletka. Do lalki dołączona jest błękitna, prześwitująca torebka, czarna szczotka, żółta teczka oraz książeczka z klasowymi zdjęciami. Scaris: City of Frights Cleo_SCOF_doll.png|Lalka CleoSCOFart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: marzec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: Y7296 W tej serii włosy Cleo są czarne, a ponadto - ozdobione niebieskimi pasemkami. Grzywka dziewczyny obada na czoło. Jeden z kosmyków włosów lalki związany jest złotą spinką ze skarabeuszem. Cleo ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę w żółto-niebieskie przekątne paski, które przypominają bandaże. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi długi szal w zółte, pomarańczowe, niebieskie i czarne paski. Całość również przypomina opatrunek. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki znajduje się błękitna, bogato zdobiona bransoleta. Buty Cleo to niebieskie sandałki na złotym koturnie. Na lewej kostce dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoleta, która przypomina tę na nadgarstku. Do lalki dołączona jest złota torba z rączką tego samego koloru i czarnym spodem oraz zdjęcie dziewczyny z Deucem. Lalka sprzedawana jest tylko w dwupaku z Lagooną Blue. Classroom CleoCdoll.jpg|Lalka Cleo C art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Classroom' * Wydanie: maj 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBC80 * Numer modelu: BBC81 W tej serii włosy Cleo są całkowicie czarne. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się złota maska. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi złoty naszyjnik. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę w granatowo-niebieskie paski przypominające bandaże. Całość przepasana jest żółtą chustą. Cleo ubrana jest również w biały fartuch z żółtymi zakończeniami. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje czarna, trójkątna bransoleta. Łydki lalki obwinięte są niebieskimi bandażami. Buty Cleo to niebieskie sandałki na obcasie z żółtymi elementami. Do lalki dołączona jest przeźroczysta probówka z żółtą cieczą w środku, fioletowe pudełko z "buzującą", liliową substancją, złota waga, szczotka oraz pamiętnik. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Ghoulią Yelps. 13 Wishes Cleo13Wdoll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: '13 Wishes' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: Y7716 W tej serii grzywka Cleo ozdobiona jest turkosowymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ma spięte włosy złotą, okrągłą spinką z kolcami. Uszy lalki przebite są długimi, złotymi kolczykami. Cleo ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, wiązany na szyi złotym sznurkiem. Ozdobiony jest on czarnymi, różowymi i niebieskimi paskami. Talia dziewczyny przewiązana jest niebieskim pareo w czarne paski. Buty lalki są złote i na obcasie. Ponadto, wiązane są na kostce. I Heart Shoes CleoIHSdoll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_IHS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Shoes' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR90 * Numer modelu: BBR92 W tej serii włosy Cleo są czarne, ozdobione niebieskimi pasemkami i sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieją żółte okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Szyja Cleo przepasana jest błękitną obrożą z ćwiekami tego samego koloru. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieski kombinezon w granatowe i żółte poziome paski, który utrzymuje się na złotym bandażu, spoczywającym na lewym ramieniu. Całość przepasana jest złotym pasem ze złotymi ćwiekami. Na lewym nadgarstku Cleo znajduje się długa, błękitna bransoleta, zaś na prawym - czarna i okrągła. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie złote sandałki na obcasie. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka, przypominająca nieco worek, niebieskie buty na koturnie, które wyglądają, jakby były zrobione z bandaży, czarne na koturnie, wiązane na rzemyki, złote klapki z obcasem w kształcie człowieka utrzymującego buty, a także granatowa torebka na zakupy oraz dwie pary niebieskich kolczyków. Black Carpet Cleo_BC_doll.png|Lalka Cleo_BC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Black Carpet' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF22 * Numer modelu: BDF25 W tej serii włosy Cleo są całkowicie czarne. Grzywka dziewczyny jest również lekko pocieniowana. Na głowie lalki widnieje złota korona z błękitnymi zdobieniami. Cleo ubrana jest w turkusową sukienkę z czarnymi ramiączkami, które swobodnie zwisają. Ubranko ozdobione jest czarnymi pasami, co nadaje efekt bandaży. Jest ono również przepasane złotym paskiem ze sznurami. Buty dziewczyny to złote sandałki na obcasie. Do lalki dołączona jest złota torebka w kształcie głowy faraona. Creepateria Cleo Ct doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo Ct art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Creepateria' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJM17 * Numer modelu: BJM18 W tej serii włosy Cleo ozdobione są fioletowymi i niebieskimi pasemkami. Jej grzywka natomiast jest prosta. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę w różowe, pomarańczowe i granatowe paski. Utrzymuje się ona na granatowym ramiączku. Buty Cleo to złote sandałki na koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest złota taca, na której znajduje się niebieski kieliszek oraz błękitna miska z różowym jedzeniem w środku. Freaky Fusion Cleolei_FF_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleolei_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freaky Fusion' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR36 * Numer modelu: BJR39 Grzywka Cleolei jest prosta, a jej bordowe włosy sięgają do bioder. Widnieje w nich również pojedyncze, pomarańczowe pasemko w czarne paski. Głowa dziewczyny ozdobiona jest również złotą tiarą z wizerunkiem kociej głowy, a jej uszy przebite są ćwiekami w tym samym kolorze. Lalka ubrana jest w złoty kombinezon bez rękawów i z długimi nogawkami. Widnieją na nim czarne wzorki w zielone i różowe kółka. Cleolei ma na sobie również skórzaną, zieloną kurtkę z wysokim, pikowanym kołnierzem. Całość przepasana jest zielonym paskiem z pomarańczową klamrą w kształcie głowy kota. Buty dziewczyny są czarne i wiązane na kostce. Ich podeszwy są pomarańczowe. Dodatkowo upiorka ma na szyi czarną apaszkę, a na lewej dłoni złotą rękawiczkę bez palców. Do lalki dołączona jest torebka oraz pamiętnik, pisany jednocześnie przez Cleo de Nile oraz Toralei Stripe. W tej serii Cleo została połączona z Toralei Stripe jako Cleolei. We are Monster High Cleo_WAMH_doll.png|Lalka Cleo_WAMH_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'We are Monster High' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX43 W tej serii włosy Cleo są obcięte do szyi, a jej grzywka jest prosta. Są one również ozdobione czerwonymi, błyszczącymi pasemkami. Szyja dziewczyny ozdobiona jest czerwoną obrożą, wykonaną z dwóch rzemyków. Lalka ubrana jest złotą sukienkę, utrzymującą się na połyskującym kawałku materiału tego samego koloru, opadającego na ramiona. Ubranko pokryte jest czarnym wzorem przedstawiające bandaże. Buty Cleo to proste czerwone szpilki. Lalka dostępna jest wyłącznie w pięciopaku z Lagooną Blue, Scarah Screams, Slomanem Mortavitchem oraz Gildą Goldstag. I Heart Fashion 3 Cleo_IHF_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_IHF_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: październik 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX44 * Numer modelu: BHM98 W tej serii włosy Cleo ozdobione są niebieskimi pasemkami. Jej grzywka jest prosta, a całość związana jest w wysoki koński ogon. Uszy lalki przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie pióra. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kombinezon z długimi rękawami o nogawkami. Ozdobiony jest on czarnymi, pomarańczowymi oraz żółtymi poziomymi paskami. Znajduje się na nim również złota kamizelka, wykończona błękitną siateczką. Na lewym nadgarstku Cleo widnieje złota bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny to niebieskie kozaki. W zestawie znajduje się również złota torba. Do lalki dołączone są również dwa dodatkowe komplety ubrań. Pierwszy stanowi złota bluzka na ramiączkach, ozdobiona pionowymi, czarnymi paskami, czarno-złoty szal, brązowa sukienka w czarne paski oraz czarne sandałki. Drugi zestaw to niebieska tunika w pionowe paski z długim rękawem, przepasana złotym paskiem, czarny naszyjnik w kształcie węża, błękitne, trójkątne kolczyki oraz złote buty na trójkątnym koturnie. Gloom and Bloom Cleo_GnB_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_GaB_doll.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom and Bloom' * Wydanie: grudzień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CGH93 * Numer modelu: CGH94 W tej serii włosy Cleo ozdobione są granatowymi pasemkami. Co więcej, sięgają one do jej bioder, a ich końce są zakręcone. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta oraz lekko podwinięta, natomiast po lewej stronie jej głowy widnieje mała kitka. Jej czubek został z kolei ozdobiony niebieską opaską z kwiatem tego samego koloru. Uszy lalki zostały przebite błękitnymi kolczykami w kształcie kwiatu. Jej szyję zdobi z kolei złoty naszyjnik. Cleo ubrana jest w błękitną sukienkę, sięgającą do połowy uda. Obszyta ona została czarną, połyskującą tasiemką, a całość ozdobiona jest wzorem przedstawiającym kwiaty lilii. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie długi sweter bez rękawów w pionowe, złote i czarne pasy. Całość została przepasana długą chustą w granatowe, czarne i złote, poziome paski, do której przytwierdzono błękitny kwiat. Na lewym nadgarstku Cleo znajduje się czarna bransoletka, natomiast na prawym - błękitna oraz złota. Buty dziewczyny to złote sandałki na obcasie w kształcie węża. Przytwierdzono do nich granatowe oraz błękitne kwiaty, utrzymujące się na kostce. Do lalki dołączono prostokątną, złotą torbę z hieroglifami oraz, donicę z zieloną ziemią i błękitnymi kwiatami oraz złote grabki i łopatkę. Original Ghouls Cleo OG doll.JPG|Lalka Cleo OG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Original Ghouls' * Wydanie: grudzień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: * Numer modelu: Włosy Cleo są proste, czarne ze złotymi pasemkami i sięgają bioder. Grzywka opada na całe czoło. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w złoty kombinezon ze wzorem bandaży bez ramiączek. Na nim założona jest błękitna tunika z siatki, wiązana na szyi. Na niej ma również obróżkę z bandaży. Buty są złote, na koturnie, wiązane na łydkach. Przypominają zawinięte wokół nóg bandaże. W skład akcesoriów lalki wchodzi złoty pasek, kolczyki, bransoleta na ramię i opaska z klejnotami. Boo York, Boo York Cleo_BYBY_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_Deuce_BYBY_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Boo York, Boo York' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CHW60 * Numer modelu: CHW60 W tej serii włosy Cleo ozdobione są miedzianymi oraz granatowymi pasemkami, a grzywka dziewczyny spięta jest na boki. Jej głowę zdobi opaska w kolorze starego złota, przedstawiająca egipską boginię Izydę. Uszy Cleo przebite są kolczykami tego samego koloru, które są w kształcie skrzydeł. Cleo ubrana jest w granatową sukienkę z wzorem mozaiki. Ozdobiona jest ona także nadrukowanymi złotymi bandażami. Całość utrzymuje się na czarnej siateczce, z której wykonano rękawy i kołnierz. Pokrywa jest ona także złotymi bandażami. Nadgarstki lalki przepasane są złotymi tasiemkami, które połączono inną, dłuższą. Buty dziewczyny są w kolorze starego złota, a widnieje na nich podobizna Sfinksa. utrzymują się one na rzemieniach, okręconych wokoło łydek Cleo. Do lalki dołączono pamiętnik. Cleo sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Deuce'em Gorgonem. Ghoul's Beast Pet Cleo GPB doll.PNG|Lalka Cleo GPB art-0.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Beast Pet' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Cleo są proste, z blond pasemkami i sięgają do ud. Grzywka opada na całe czoło. Lalka ubrana jest w błękitną sukienkę w egipskie wzory, obszytą złotą tasiemką, utrzymującą się na pojedynczym, ukośnym, złotym ramiączku. Na ręce ma dużą, złotą bransoletę. Buty lalki są złote, na wysokim obcasie. Do lalki dołączono szarego kota ze złotym naszyjnikiem. Welcome To Monster High Cleo WTMH doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo WTMH art.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Welcome To Monster High' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są proste i sięgają talii. Grzywka jest fioletowa, długa i zaczesana na bok. Na szyi ma złoty łańcuszek z wisiorkiem w kształcie półksiężyca. Lalka ubrana jest w czarne bolerko z rękawami z siateczki i fioletowym futrem przy kołnierzu, bladozieloną koszulkę bez rękawów w czarne wzory zamków błyskawicznych oraz fioletowe spodnie w czarno-niebieskie i różowe cętki. Jej buty to złote botki z paskami i na obcasie. First Day of School Cleo FDOS doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo MHFDOS art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'First Day of School' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Cleo są proste i sięgają ud. Grzywka jest zaczesana na całe czoło. Na głowie nosi złotą opaskę z piramidkami. Uszy są przebite kolczykami tego samego koloru. Na szyi ma złoty naszyjnik. Lalka ubrana jest w turkusową bluzkę z rękawami z czarnej siatki w złote wzory piramid oraz zielone spodnie w czarno-żółto-turkusowe wzory bandaży. Na ręce ma dużą złotą bransoletkę. Buty to niebieskie sandały na koturnie sięgające łydek. Electrified Cleo E doll.png|Lalka Cleo E art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Electrified' * Wydanie: wiosna 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Włosy Cleo są karbowane i sięgają bioder. Wnętrze zostało pofarbowane na truskawkowy, a grzywka na błękitny kolor. Na głowie ma żółtą, pozginaną opaskę ozdobioną klejnotem. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z pomarańczowym dekoltem, który ją utrzymuje, w kolorowe wzory piramid, krzyży Ankh, klejnotów, oczu Horusa oraz sarkofagów z kocim łebkiem, wykończoną na dole sztucznym tworzywem w kolorze pomarańczowym, wycięciem przypominająca Egipskie mury. Lewą nogę oplata niebieska, geometryczna ozdoba w kształcie węża. Jej buty to czerwone sandały na obcasie. Garden Ghouls Cleo GG doll.PNG|Lalka |Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Garden Ghouls' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Włosy Cleo są proste i sięgają bioder. Na grzywce ma turkusowe pasemka. Na głowie ma złote okulary z "rzęskami". Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na jeden rękawek w niebieskie, żółte i różowe wzory kwiatów i pnączy, ozdobioną czarną siateczką z niebieskim brokatem przy spódnicy. Do pleców ma doczepione niebieskie skrzydła z żółtymi i różowymi wstawkami, które przywodzą na myśl skrzydła bogini Izydy. Jej buty to złote sandały na obcasie. Collector's Edition Cleo CE doll.JPG|Lalka Cleo&Ghoulia CE art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Collector's Edition' * Wydanie: 19 lipiec 2017 * Numer asortymentu: * Numer modelu: Włosy Cleo są częściowo związane i sięgają kolan. Widnieją w nich połyskujące, złote i turkusowe pasemka. Grzywka jest rozłożona na całe czoło. Jej głowę zdobi masywny, złoto-turkusowy diadem z wizerunkiem skrzydeł i kobry królewskiej. Jej makijaż wyróżnia się koralowo-turkusowym cieniem do powiek, który jest poprzedzielany złotymi paskami oraz złotymi malunkami pod oczami. Na szyi ma koralowy naszyjnik w kształcie węża oraz złoty napierśnik, a na rękach ma czarne, małe oraz złote, długie, składające się ze zwojów bransolety. Tył napierśnika utrzymuje złotą pelerynę ciągnącą się do ziemi zrobioną z pasków z siateczki i przywodzącą na myśl bandaże. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarno-turkusowo-morski kombinezon sięgający do kolan, poprzecinany złotymi pasmami oraz z rękawami do łokci zrobionymi z drobnej, brokatowej, czarnej siateczki. W talii jest przepasana złotymi linami, które po środku przyozdobione są Okiem Horusa. Jej buty sięgają niemal do końca łydek, są złote, skomplikowanego kroju i na wysokim, turkusowym, połyskującym koturnie i obcasie. Dołączono do niej pochodnię oraz jej zwierzaka w barwie złoto-niebieskiej. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w dwupaku z Ghoulią Yelps. Ballerina Ghouls Cleo BG doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo BG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ballerina Ghouls' * Wydanie: jesień 2017 * Numer asortymentu: FKP60 * Numer modelu: FKP62 Włosy Cleo są związane w wysokiego koka. Grzywka jest rozłożona na całe czoło i widoczne są w niej niebiesko-zielone pasemka. Na głowie ma złotą tiarę z motywami skrzydeł, węży i kwiatów lilii, na szyi ma złoty napierśnik połączony z gorsetem i pasem tego samego koloru, a na rękach ma niebieskie karwasze przypominające bandaże. Lalka ubrana jest w jasnoniebieską sukienkę w niebieskie zawijasy, żółte plamy i czerwone hieroglify, utrzymująca się na ramiączku z czarnej siateczki, z poszarpanym, krótkim dołem wykończonym dwoma warstwami podszewki z siatki - jednej w kolorze czerwonym a drugiej w czarnym, która sięga do jej kolan. Nogi są pomalowane na biało, co imituje rajstopy. Buty lalki to sięgające do kolan obuwie baleriny z bardzo wysokim, ostro zakończonym koturnem z motywem kamiennych bloków. Dołączono do niej złotą serpentynę z rączką w kształcie sarkofagu. Monster Family Cleo and siblings MF doll.jpg|Lalki |Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Monster Family' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: FCV76 Włosy Cleo są proste, zaczesane na obie strony głowy i sięgają pośladków. Widnieją w nich piaskowe pasemka. Lalka ubrana jest w szarą sukienkę bez rękawków, sięgającą do połowy ud, wykończoną różowymi gumkami, poprzecinaną fioletowymi i turkusowymi paskami i w czarne wzory hieroglifów. Buty to turkusowe sandały na koturnie. W skład zestawu wchodzi niebieski kocyk, zielony kartonik ze słomką oraz złoty kubek z napojem i słomką. Lalka sprzedawana w trzypaku z Luxem (14 cm) i Sandy (figurka). Lalki niskobudżetowe |-|How Do You Boo = Cleo HDYB budget doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'How Do You Boo' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DTD90 * Numer modelu: DNV68 W tej serii włosy Cleo są proste i sięgają poniżej talii. Co więcej z tyłu są pofarbowane w kolorze chabru. Grzywka opada na całe czoło. Uszy przebite są złotymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieską sukienkę we wzory hieroglifów, bandaży, diamentów i jej Skullette zapinaną na szyi złotą tasiemką. Dekolt jest cały czarny. Na ręce ma złotą bransoletkę. Buty są tego samego koloru co biżuteria, na koturnie, zapinane na kostce, z odsłoniętymi palcami. |-|Ice Scream Ghouls = Cleo IS doll.JPG|Lalka Cleo ISG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ice Scream Ghouls' * Wydanie: lipiec 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DPW92 * Numer modelu: DPW92 W tej serii włosy Cleo są ścięte w stylu long bob. Na głowie ma beżowy diadem z wafla. Lalka ubrana jest w białą koszulkę ze złotymi zaciekami, czerwone geometryczne wiśnie z minami i kolorową "posypkę" oraz turkusową spódnicę powyżej kolan z bladoniebieską kratkę przypominającą fakturę wafelka. Buty są złote, zapinane na kostce, ze spływającym koturnem i obcasem w kształcie loda w rożku. Do lalki dołączono złotą torebkę ze skarabeuszem oraz fioletowego loda w rożku. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w czteropaku z Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf i Draculaurą. |-|Music Class = Cleo MC doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Music Class' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DVH63 Włosy Cleo są proste, od wewnątrz pofarbowane na turkusowo i sięgają do pośladków. Grzywka jest zaczesana na całe czoło i widnieją w niej złote kropki. Na głowie ma złoty diadem z kobrą. Uszy są przebite kolczykami identycznej barwy wyglądem przypominające lirę. Lalka ubrana jest w chabrową sukienkę z czerwoną tasiemką przy szyi i złotym trenem do ziemi przy prawej nodze. Jest ona ozdobiona błękitnymi, czerwonymi i złotymi wzorami kluczy wiolinowych i kół. Dodatkowo na sukienkę założyła złoty napierśnik połączony z paskiem. Jej buty mają barwę piasku i są na koturnie. Do lalki dołączono bladożółty stołek oraz brązowo-turkusową harfę. Jej górną część można zdjąć i posługiwać się jako grzebieniem. |-| Cheerleader = Cleo CD doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Cheerleader' * Wydanie: styczeń 2017 * Numer asortymentu: DNV65, DWB55 * Numer modelu: DYC33 Włosy Cleo są proste i sięgają bioder. Lalka ubrana jest w błękitną koszulkę na jedno ramię z niebieskim herbem szkoły i wzorem bandaży oraz niebieską spódnicę. Buty są złote, sznurowane i na koturnie. |-| Sweet Treats= Cleo Dessert Themed doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo Dessert Themed art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet Treats' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DXX76 Włosy Cleo są związane w wysoką kitę do ramion. Co więcej widnieje w nich niebieskie pasmo. Głowa zwieńczona jest złotą opaską ozdobioną złoto-białą babeczką z koroną. Lalka ubrana jest w błękitną sukienkę w kolorowe wzory piramid, lodów, lizakowych pająków, cukierków i potwornych babeczek, wiązaną czerwonymi tasiemkami na szyi, wykończoną czerwoną falbanką u dołu. Buty Cleo są złote, na koturnie, a ich wiązanie kończy się na łydce. |-|Comic Dolls = Cleo Comic Doll doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Comic Dolls' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: FJJ18 Włosy Cleo są proste, zaczesane do tyłu, częściowo związane w kitę i sięgają pośladków. Widnieją w nich turkusowe pasemka. Na głowie ma żółtą ozdobę w kształcie dymka komiksowego z napisem "Pow". Lalka ubrana jest w czarno-żółtą, prostą sukienkę powyżej kolan, z turkusowymi, krótkimi, wysokimi rękawkami, w czerwone kropki, różowe piramidy, czarno-białe wzory jej Skullette, niebieskimi dymkami ze wzorami bandaży i żółtymi wzorami diamentów i wykrzykników oraz błękitne dymki komiksowe z napisem "Bam". Jej buty są złote, na koturnie, z obcasem w kształcie komiksowego dymku. Zestawy |-|Scream & Sugar Cafe Playset = Scream & Sugar set.jpg|Lalka z zestawem * Linia: 'Scream & Sugar' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DPX08 * Numer modelu: DPX08 W skład zestawu wchodzi czarny stolik z motywem pajęczyn na fioletowych nóżkach i z różową parasolką ozdobioną żółtymi lampionami, dwa fioletowe ażurowe krzesła, długi niebieski świecznik oraz niebieska półka na przekąski z czarną ażurową ścianką, dwoma niebieskimi ozdobami i tablicą z menu w różowej oprawie ze Skullette. Wśród akcesoriów znajdują się złota łyżka do ponczu, dzbanek z zielonkawą substancją, dwa złote pucharki, tacka z makaronikami, złoty kubeczek ze słomką, żółta piętrowa tacka z różowymi babeczkami, czerwone ciastko na wrzosowym talerzyku, zielonkawe ciasto na niebieskim talerzyku oraz dwa widelce. Cleo ma rozpuszczone włosy sięgające ud, z blond pasemkami. Uszy przebite są złotymi kolczykami. Na szyi ma złoty naszyjnik w kształcie węża. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na ramiączka ze wzory niebieskich i czerwonych trójkątów. Wokół talii jest obszyta złotą tasiemką. Buty są złote, na obcasie, z motywami węży. en:Cleo de Nile/merchandise Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Lalki 2016 Kategoria:Lalki 2017 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Go Monster High Team!!! Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Picture Day Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:13 Wishes Kategoria:I Heart Shoes Kategoria:Black Carpet Kategoria:Creepateria Kategoria:Freaky Fusion Kategoria:We are Monster High Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Gloom and Bloom Kategoria:Original Ghouls Kategoria:Boo York, Boo York Kategoria:Welcome To Monster High Kategoria:First Day of School Kategoria:Lalki niskobudżetowe Kategoria:Electrified Kategoria:Garden Ghouls Kategoria:Collector's Edition Kategoria:Cleo de Nile